An interconnect structure acts to transfer signals between elements of an integrated circuit. The interconnect structure is a three-dimensional lattice work of lines and vias separated by a dielectric material over a substrate, with the lines extending substantially in a horizontal direction and the vias are located to provide electrical connection between different layers of lines. A layer comprises a line and the via electrically connected to a surface of the line closest to the substrate. Spacing between adjacent lines on a same layer is called pitch. Layers of the interconnect structure farther from the substrate have a larger pitch, i.e., a greater distance between lines. Because the density of lines farther from the substrate decreases, the size of the lines increases to allow the decreased number of lines to transmit the same voltage.
A layer where the pitch increases is called a transition layer. The transition layer via is larger than a via in one or more layers below the transition layer in order to mechanically support the larger line atop the transition layer via. However, the larger via size reduces the distance between the transition layer via and the line of the layer adjacent to the transition layer closer to the substrate. The decreased distance increases the likelihood of a short circuit between the transition layer via and the line of the layer directly below the transition layer. One way to reduce the chances of a short circuit is to skip the formation of lines in the lattice of the plane below the transition layer on either side of the transition layer via. The absence of the lines requires an increase in size of the device. In some instances, the size is increased by about 12%.